Revenge: One Shots
by she-never-missed
Summary: One shots based off my story: 'Revenge'. In District 2, tributes are expected to become victors. They are trained and eager to get into the arena. Riley Walker is no exception. But when he is betrayed by his allies and killed, his sister Audrey decides it's up to her to volunteer avenge his death. But she's only thirteen, and is she really up to the challenge of the Hunger Games?
1. Elsie- In The Victor's Shadow

**Hey everyone, denow here. So, these are going to be short little oneshots based off of my Hunger Games story Revenge. So basically, Revenge is the story of a girl going through the 57th Hunger Games. So, I would recommend reading it before reading these, because it will make everything make a whole lot more sense. Trust me.**

**Anyways, this is my first one shot, open for reviews and constructive criticism. They're told from the perspectives of different characters in 'Revenge' (For example, Elsie is one of the main character's best friends) so if you want to see a POV or a scenario, just review or PM it. **

**As always, I only own my OC's, and I'd like to thank FireFrostFlare and littlemisskigirl for supporting. Enjoy! **

**In the Victor's Shadow**

Elsie

When he volunteers on reaping day, all I can feel is annoyance. I'm not nervous, scared for his life. And why would I be? Garrett knows what he's doing. The only thought that fills my mind is _'How dare he?'_

Because already at seven years old, I'm just waiting to get into the arena. We started training when we were young. It was really just when you were strong enough to hold the weapons. Garrett's eleven years older than me, so I've always idolized him. Everyone else does too. He's a master with a sword, and lethal with every other weapon too. He was about my age when people realized how good he was. And when I started training, they noticed me too.

My parents tell me that I could throw a knife on my first try, and even then, they knew that I would be amazing, just like my brother. The attention made me work harder, and soon, everyone knew about us. Elsie and Garrett Braxton, the prodigy siblings. Until now.

On the night of the reaping, after Garrett heads off to the Capital, I head down to the training center with Audrey to practice. She's the only one who knows what it's like. Her brother's amazing too.

The next few weeks go by fast. We wake up early and go to bed late, not wanting to miss a second of the Games. We all have faith in Garrett, he's the best tribute our district has seen in a while, but I have to watch anyways, because he's my brother. And in the arena, anything can happen.

A few weeks later, he's crowned victor and sent on a train back to District 2. At first I'm relieved. That Garrett's safe, and that he's alive. But then I start to notice the difference. Even after the Games, he still comes into the training center to practice with the weapons. And as I spar with another girl and throw knives at the bull's-eye, I realize that the crowd of people usually around me has disappeared. When I used to train, people would gather around me to watch, thinking that they must be seeing one of District 2's future victors. I was used to the fame, it made me train harder.

But the crowd was gone, and when I scanned the room to look for it, I saw the clump of people circling around Garrett. Sure, people always watched him too, but this was different. They were admiring him, watching him train adoringly.

At first I didn't let it bother me. Garrett was a victor, and everyone likes talking to the victors, hearing their own recount of the Games. It happened every year.

But as the time went on, even though the crowd around my brother thinned, they didn't come back to me. Word of my family's excellence started to fade away, and it was replaced by talk of the newest victor.

Training scouts start finding less interest in me, and when people come to our home, I feel invisible. I knew that when Garrett won, people would pay extra attention to him, but I didn't realize that it would mean me being left in the dust.

The final factor is an article I read in the District newspaper. Only the richer Districts get them, but then again, there's a lot of things District 2 gets. The article tells of the 'Amazing Braxton Boy.' It stings, because the Games are long over. The article isn't even about the Games. It's about Garrett's success in the training center all these years.

And even though I'm just good in my year as Garret is in his, I am not mentioned.

As time goes on, people start to forget about me even more. One woman even asks me what it's like to have a brother who is so good with weapons.

And from then on, there is no more talk of the prodigy siblings. There is only Garrett. And unless I become a victor too, I will forever be invisible.


	2. Bristol-The Midnight Runners

**Hey everyone. This is Bristol's point of view from when the Career Pack caught up to her, Trellon and Orean from Chapter 13. Thanks to littlemisskigirl for the review (I fixed it, sorry for the mistake) and FireFrostFlare for supporting. **

**The Midnight Runners**

Bristol

I still can't believe how cocky the Career Pack is. When Orean, Trellon and I formed out alliance, we made taking them down our first priority.

As I slip through the trees unnoticed, they're running through the forest, laughing, talking, not caring who hears them. The tributes from 1 are in the front, cracking up about something. I hate them the most, more than all the others in their pack.

As I pass by them to our base, the little girl from 2 just snaps up. As I was tracking them, I noticed that she saw Trellon too. But when she sees me, she halts to a stop and screams to her pack.

"Stop!" She yells, and to her credit, everyone stops.

The boy from 1, who I think might be the leader, draws his sword first, and I take off towards our clearing. I have about a minute head start as the 2 girl explains to the Careers what she saw. When I get to the clearing, my pack is waiting for me.

We call ourselves the Midnight Runners, because of how easily we can pass undetected through the forest. In the dark of night, we're practically untraceable.

But it's not night, and the 2 girl saw me. They'll get to the clearing soon, and we've lost some of the surprise factor. I update Orean and Trellon on the pack's position, grab a few spears, and scale a tree and wrap an arm around the trunk to wait. The Runners conceal themselves in the foliage on the outskirts of the clearing, and we wait in silence as the final moments pass.

When they break into the clearing, try all pull up short. They all have their weapons out; two of the girls with knives and one with a bow, all the boys with swords.

My heart races and I know that this is it. Both packs won't be able to walk away from this confrontation. I think of my family back home in District 5. They're probably happy that I made it this far, but probably wish I just hid out from the pack like most of the kids in the outlying districts. But I'm glad I formed the Runners. Maybe it'll show that outlying tributes CAN stand up to the Careers. Even if this is my last stand, maybe it could give others hope. That might be all I can do now.

A soft breeze blows through the trees, and against my will, my hair, which I tied up and stuffed in my hood, starts floating out to frame my face. I pray that no one noticed, but it's too late. The girl from 2 whips her head up to look at me. For a moment, we hold each other's gaze, and I get a good look at her. Her dark auburn hair hangs straight past her shoulders and her bright honey-brown eyes are filled with something I haven't seen before on the face of a Career tribute. There's a flash of sadness, and a little bit of regret mixed with fear. If it wasn't for her sturdy build looking like she's never missed a meal, and the expert way she holds her knives, I wouldn't have guessed she was from District 2.

Following her eyes, half her pack turns to face me as well. But the strawberry-blonde girl, from District 4 I think, is looking away, towards where Trellon is, and the rest of the pack follows suit. At least Orean is still hidden, and since none of their pack is looking for more, they don't know how many we have.

The girl from 1 glances back at her pack, and they all step forward into the clearing, making a circle. Meanwhile, I'm rethinking my whole plan. We didn't account for being spotted. We thought that the Careers wouldn't know we were here so we could strike them down with the element if surprise. But now they know where we are, and they're guarded. There's six of them, and they're trained. I know I have a better chance at survival than my other Midnight Runners up in my tree, but still, my future isn't looking so good.

When neither of the Runners show themselves or do anything to start anything, I take it upon myself. I grasp the hilt of my first spear and let go of my tree, leaning against it to keep my balance.

But the 2 girl's eyes are still trained on me, and at my first sign of movement, she alerts the others.

"District 5 girl. She got a spear," she says, "Up in the trees."

I have to admit I'm impressed. She has a good eye, and she knows who I am too.

At her words, the girl from District 4 loads an arrow and shoots it at me within seconds. I grab onto a branch and pull myself behind the safety of my tree, but my left foot slips off the branch and I almost fall. At the last second, my fingers find another branch and I pull my foot back to it's spot.

The pack is watching me, seeing if I'll fall, but I hold tight to my tree and watch for another sign of attack.

"Come down to play," The District 1 girl calls up to me, "We know you're here, why are you hiding from us?"

I almost scoff. She makes them sound so innocent, like she's sincerely upset that I won't come down, and all she wants is to have a little fun. Oh she wants a little fun all right, but her idea of fun is probably decapitating innocent kids. I watch them from around my tree, considering my options. They're probably not attacking now because they think we have a trap laid out for them. They saw Trellon hiding on the ground but they didn't try to confront him. The idea of giving the Career Pack a cause for unease almost makes me smile. But now I need to act. Before I can change my mind, I bring my arm back and throw my spear at the District 4 girl who shot her arrow at me.

She's anticipating it though, and she rolls out of the way. I finger another of the spears against the back of tree, so I don't notice the District 2 boy picking up my spear until its aimed directly at me.

"No thanks," he tells me, grinning and pulling back his arm to throw, "We already got some."

I can see it coming as the spear leaves his hand, but it's faster than I expected and I don't have time to move before the point is piercing the skin on my left arm. I cry out in pain and I feel myself starting to fall backwards. My right arm flails, trying to grab something, anything, that can keep me from falling. At the last moment, my hand latches onto a branch and I pull myself upright.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Trellon step into the clearing and hear him call my name. I'm preoccupied trying to get my arm to stop bleeding, but I mentally note what a bad idea it was for Trellon to reveal his position and expose himself to the enemy.

The District 1 boy raises his sword, but from the other side of the clearing, I see Orean stepping out to distract them. Their pack is split between the two of them, and both of the Runners pull out their swords. Trellon looks up at me again, asking for help, and I glance down at them.

As the leader if the Midnight Runners, maybe I should do something to help, but this is The Hunger Games, and at the end of the day, it's every man for himself. There can only be one victor.

I feel a pang of remorse as I realize that without me, the Runners don't stand a chance. I'm the oldest, 17, and the best with my weapon. Orean's strong, but his sword work is only mediocre. Trellon's pretty fast, but he's not too smart, and not nearly skilled enough to take on any of the Careers.

"You're such an idiot Trellon," Orean says, "You're going to get us all killed." And it's probably true. If they die now, it'll be Trellon's fault for revealing their position.

The District 1 girl mutters something to her pack and the boy from 2 steps towards Orean to finish him off. At that moment, I know I have to do something. We made an alliance, and I need to honor it. My left arm is still throbbing, but at least it's not my throwing arm. I pick up another spear, but this time, no one notices. I aim it at the District 2 boy. When if leaves my grasp, I know it'll hit him. Some of the pack open their mouths to warn him, but it's too late. The spear buries itself in his side and he falls to the ground. None of his pack is close enough and Orean sees his opportunity. He raises his sword to deliver the death blow and I look away as the canon signals his death.

Less than a second after the canon sounds, the girl from 1 lunges at Orean and he hardly even has time to defend himself.

All eyes are either on them or on Trellon, and I see my chance. Without making a sound, I climb down the back of my tree, keeping my last spear in my hand. When my feet touch down on the dirt, I tell myself that I did all I could to help my pack and take down the Careers, then I take off. As I run, I hear two canons, and after a few minutes when there are no other sounds, I have no choice to believe that both members of my pack have been killed.

The Midnight Runners are over.

**Thanks for reading everyone. I'll try to get some other oneshots up, but I think I'll mostly be working on my actual story. If anyone has any suggestions or preferences please feel free to PM me and review with all your thoughts on this one shot. Bye for now! ~Denow**


	3. Genie-Heartless

**Hey! So here's Genie's POV from when the Careers found her, up to her final seconds. Thanks to everyone who's supported me and to Oogie-is-the-best for reviewing for this oneshot. Anyways, here we go! Hope you like it!**

**Heartless**

Genie

I knew I was dead when the One's found me. Twelve years old, from District Six, I never really had a chance anyways. I want them to kill me fast, but there's no way I'm going to beg for mercy for the Career's entertainment.

I'm backed against a bolder, and I know there's nothing I can do to get out of this. I'm not even armed.

I size them up, but even the smallest girl, from District Two, who can't be much older than me, has to be at least fifty pounds heavier. Before I got to the Capital, I'd never, ever, had enough to eat. The tributes standing in front of me look like they'd never missed a meal in their lives.

The thought makes my mind cloud with anger. They're no better than I am. They were only born into a different district. And they suddenly think they're so superior. They're cold, they're heartless, they won't think twice about killing children. I force my face into a smirk so it looks like they don't bother me.

"Look who finally realized I was here," I smile slyly, but I'm trying to keep my knees from shaking. From the look on their faces, I know there's nothing I can do now to escape a slow painful death. I almost sigh. Might as well make the most of it."You know I've been following you for a while now. I mean, you've always been so loud. But I loved it when you One's had your little confrontation. So cute, my day needed a little entertainment."

The light-haired girl from One flushes red and steps towards me despite the warning looks of two of her companions. 'Here it comes,' I think.

"What's that, little girl?" she spits, "Do you honestly think you can take on the entire Career Pack? You're just a kid. Just a stupid. Little. Kid."

My eyes narrow, but I feel my mouth twist into a sarcastic smirk. I hate her, I hate them. All of them. As a last act of defiance, I will try my best to make a fool of them in front of all of Panem. Besides, this is on TV, and the Capital wants a show. Oh they'll get a show alright. And my sacrifice will mean the Careers looking like fools, and the people of the outlying Districts sharing a small smile before my life is taken from me.

"Aww, that's cute," I say, "You think you can scare me." Am I scared. Not really. I know what's coming, have known what was coming since the day I was reaped. Scared is for the reaping day, when you don't know whether or not you're going to survive. Scared is for when you're hiding and you don't know if you're about to be found. Scared is for the unknown. And I know what'a about to happen to me, even if I don't want to admit it. So now it's just waiting.

"What's your name girl?" she asks me. Her features are twisted with rage. She hates me. Good. Because at least for this one moment, I've made her life just a little bit worse. And since she's about to kill me, it's the only thing I can do to get a little bit of revenge.

"Genie," I tell her. I smile mischievously, like I have something planned. Of course, I don't, but she doesn't have to know that.

"Well, Genie," Her voice is sweet. Like honey. Honey that just can't wait to drown you. "Seeing as you seem to think this so amusing, let's have some fun."

I groan internally, but don't give her the satisfaction of getting a physical reaction out of me.

In a second, she's only a few inches away, her knife pressed against my throat. I glare at her, but I don't show any signs of fear. I knew this was coming. A slit throat is one of the easiest ways to go for me now.

It's so fast I can't even see it coming. Her knife leaves my neck, and before I can comprehend why, she stabs it into my arm.

I scream. It isn't even just a scream, a bloodcurdling shriek. My arm feels like it's on fire. Before this, I'd never really felt pain before.

She doesn't stop there. She turns my arm and stabs me again in the wrist, shoving me down.

I feel my eyes well up and hot tears run down my face. I touch my injured arm, wishing for the pain to stop. But hurt as I am, I still have my dignity, still remember why I got myself into this. I will not beg on my knees for a quicker death. I will not give those Careers the satisfaction of breaking me. I feel a sob threatening to slip out if my mouth, but I hold it back, even though the fire in my arm makes it hard to think. I glare up at them. I will not let them break me.

The girl and I are trapped in a silent stare down, before she loses it, drops down beside me, and stabs her knife into my other arm.

I scream, somehow even louder than before, and I feel more tears falling down my face. I can't take it. I can't. I can't. But I have to.

She comes in again, but another girl steps up.

"Come on, 1," she says, "That's enough. Just kill the girl already."

Yes. Just kill me. I'm dead anyways. Just make it end.

For a second, I think she won't listen, but she just smiles and straightens up. "Why don't you take her?" she says, "I've had my fun. I'm done for now."

The girl just shrugs, but I see a flash of sympathy in her eyes as she steps towards me.

'Thank you,' I want to say, because I know she wasn't just impatient with her pack members games. She wanted to help me. And really, from a Career, that's more than I could have asked for.

In my last moments, I see a sad look on the face of the District Two girl as well, and as I die, I think that maybe they're not all so heartless after all.

**Thanks for reading! Any other preferences? Just let me know. And don't forget to review!**


End file.
